Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools where a plurality of chambers may be provided about a transfer chamber, for example. These systems and tools may employ a robot, which may be housed in the transfer chamber, for example, to transport substrates between the various process chambers and load lock chambers. For example, the robot may transport substrates from process chamber to process chamber, from load lock chamber to process chamber, and/or from process chamber to load lock chamber. Efficient and precise transport of substrates between the various system chambers may be desirable for improving system throughput, thus lowering overall operating costs.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus, and methods for efficient and precise movement of substrates are desired.